Your Family is My Dream
by Nazimah Elfish
Summary: Keluarga yang seperti ini yang kuinginkan! Keluarga yang hangat seperti keluargamu yang kudambakan! Terimalah aku dikeluargamu?


Title : Your Family is My Dream

Author : Nazimah Agustina a.k.a Kang Hyo Sang

Rate : K

Cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Kim Heechul, Kim Yesung, Park Jung Soo, Lee Sungmin, cast lain menyusul.

Genre : family, friendship, brothership, and drama

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Summary : Keluarga yang seperti ini yang kuinginkan! Keluarga yang hangat seperti keluargamu yang kudambakan! Terimalah aku dikeluargamu?

Warning : Gender switch for Leeteuk! Ini adalah remake dari artikel yang kubaca, aku tidak tahu judul artikelnya apa, disana hanya tertulis "kisah nyata yang bermakna", artikel tersebut di posting pada tanggal 15 November 2012.

tentu aku mengubah isi ceritanya, cast, memberi dialog, dan lebih 'menghidupkan' sosok tokoh yang ada di dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

**Tidak suka? Tidak usah dibaca kalau begitu.**

**~ Nazimah Agustina Elfish ~**

**Semoga kalian menyukainya …**

**Boleh kritik namun beserta solusinya, no bash and no flame!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**Kibum POV**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Kim Kibum, kau dapat memnggilku Kibum atau Bummie. Aku terlahir dari keluarga yang berada. Aku maknae dari tiga bersaudara. Dua orang hyungku bernama Heechul hyung dan Yesung hyung. Heechul hyung adalah seorang yang fashionable, ia sangat suka bercermin dan memuji dirinya sendiri jika berada di depan cermin. Sedangkan Yesung hyung, ia memiliki bakat di bidang musik khususnya vokal, ia memiliki artikulasi yang bagus dalam menyanyi. Aku pun memiliki bakat akting, aku pernah menjadi bintang iklan sebuah produk minuman kaleng bersama Heechul hyung beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan aku juga pernah beberapa kali ikut dalam drama sebagai figuran. Meskipun begitu aku lebih memilih untuk fokus pada pelajaranku di sekolah. Aku tidak pernah mengikuti les music seperti Yesung hyung dan aku juga tidak terlalu mengikuti perkembangan dunia fashion seperti Heechul hyung.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah salah satu hari yang bersejarah dalam hidupku. Ini hari dimana aku lulus dari sekolah menengah atas dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Dapat kulihat kedua orang tua dan kedua hyungku tersenyum bangga padaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kibum POV end**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman Keluarga Kim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa ini?" bentak Nyonya Kim begitu melihat keadaan dapur yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan geram keluar dari dapur menuju ruang tengah.

"Siapa yang membuat dapur berantakan hah?!" nyonya Kim kembali membentak, kali ini sasarannya adalah kedua anaknya yang berada di ruang tengah. Heechul yang sedang membuka-buka majalah fashion dan Yesung yang sedang memetik gitar juga bersenandung sejenak melihat sang eomma, mereka menggeleng.

"Kibummie!" teriak nyonya Kim memanggil anak bungsunya.

"Ne eomma?" sahut Kibum menuruni tangga.

"Kau yang membuat dapur berantakan hah?" hardik nyonya Kim pada Kibum.

"Aku tidak tahu eomma!" jawab Kibum santai.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau Kibum!" celetuk Heechul kembali membuka majalah fashionnya.

"Bukankah tadi kau pergi ke dapur huh!" timpal Yesung, semakin menyudutkan Kibum.

"Tapi aku tidak membuat dapur berantakan!" sahut Kibum meninggikan suaranya.

"Kibum yang melakukannya eomma! Ya kan Yesung?" ujar Heechul, Yesung mengangguk.

"Tapi itu tidak benar hyungdeul!" bela Kibum lagi, namun sia-sia karena nyonya Kim lebih mempercayai dua anak tertuanya.

**.**

**.**

**Kibum POV**

**.**

**.**

Selalu begini! Dalam keluargaku, jika ada masalah, menyalahkan orang itu selalu penting. Sejak kami kecil, aku dan saudara-saudaraku saling mengadu. Kami saling menuduh satu sama lain, tidak peduli yang dituduh bersalah atau tidak. Bahkan kami menyiapkan kursi khusus untuk si Terdakwa di meja makan.

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah aku berada, terduduk di kursi terdakwa. Kenapa kali ini aku yang disalahkan huh?

Padahal aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa!

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa ini?" tanya appa yang baru memasuki ruang makan.

"Kibum membuat dapur berantakan!" sahut Heechul.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak melakukannya!" belaku walau kutahu sia-sia.

**.**

**.**

"Kibum tidak mungkin melakukan itu!" ujar appa membelaku.

"Chullie, mana Heebum?" tanya appa pada Heechul hyung, Heechul hyung tampak gugup.

"Ada, di kamarku!" jawabnya dengan ekspresi yang mencurigakan, aku menyipitkan mataku, ide licik terlintas di otak jeniusku.

"Pasti Heebum yang melakukan ini!" tuduhku menunjuk Heehul hyung.

"Enak saja! Kucingku tidak melakukan itu! kau menuduh Heebum agar kau tidak jadi disalahkan bukan? Sudah jelas-jelas ini salahmu!" elak Heechul hyung menggebrak meja makan dan menatap tidak suka padaku.

"Benar juga! Bukankah dahulu Heebum yang menumpahkan tepung ke lantai?" timpal Yesung hyung membuatku menyerigai senang. Yes! Sebentar lagi aku bebas! Kekekekeke.

"Kucing itu sama sekali tidak berguna! Kerjaannya hanya membuat onar!" tuduh Yesung hyung, ucapannya memang benar.

"Cih! Setidaknya kucingku tidak membosankan dan aneh seperti kura-kuramu yang bodoh dan tidak bisa apa-apa itu!" cibir Heechul hyung membuat suasana ruang makan semakin memanas.

"Sudah! Cukup! Heechul, pasti Heebum yang melakukan semua ini! Sebagai hukumannya kau tidak boleh memeliharanya lagi!" tegas appa yang langsung mendapat protes dari Heechul hyung.

Aku ? bebas sepenuhnya! Hahahaha…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa hari kemudian …**

**Universitas Kyunghee**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku menginjakkan kaki di Universitas Kyunghee, universitas yang akan menjadi tempat kuliahku mulai sekarang..

**.**

**.**

Layaknya mahasiswa baru pada umumnya, akupun ikut menjalalani OSPEK yang tentu saja menyebalkan bagiku. Saat ini aku tengah duduk jongkok mengikuti instruksi senior. Dengan iseng kutolehkan kepalaku, ada seorang namja manis tepat berada di sampingku.

"Hei!" lirihku padanya, ia menolehkan kepalanya padaku dan tersenyum menenangkan, manis sekali, semanis wajahnya.

"Hei." Sahutnya masih tersenyum, membuatku menunjukkan killer smile andalanku.

"Jangan mengobrol!" dan bentakan itu berhasil membuat kami menatap lurus ke depan dan diam tentunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam beberapa hari OSPEK akhirnya selesai juga. Aku tengah berjalan riang menuju jam kuliah pertamaku, dan mataku terhenti melihat namja manis yang sempat kusapa saat OSPEK.

Kuperhatikan penampilannya, dia memakai celana jins lusuh, kemeja yang biasa saja, dan memakai sepatu lama.

Aku melihat penampilanku sendiri, berbanding terbalik dengan namja manis itu, jika kedua hyungku –terutama Heechul hyung- tahu aku berteman dengan orang yang tidak sederajat dengan kami, bisa dipastikan mereka akan mengadu pada eomma dan appa yang berujung aku akan dimarahi habis-habisan.

Akupun memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan menuju kelas pertamaku.

**.**

**.**

**Di kelas …**

**.**

**.**

"Bolehkah aku duduk disebelahmu? Tidak ada tempat kosong lagi!" aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang mengajakku berbicara. Tampak namja manis yang kulihat tadi tersenyum manis padaku.

"Kumohon," pintanya dengan jurus puppy eyes.

"Hmm." Sahutku kembali membaca buku bacaanku yang sempat terabaikan karena namja itu.

"Gomawo!" seru namja manis itu yang tidak kuhiraukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lee Donghae imnida!" kenal namja manis itu ketika mata kuliah telah selesai dan aku yang hendak bergegas keluar dari kelas.

"Kim Kibum imnida!" balasku ikut membungkuk padanya, setelahnya aku segera keluar dari kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melajukan mobilku santai sampai mataku melihat sosok namja manis yang baru berkenalan denganku tadi berjalan kaki.

**Tiiin!**

Aku membunyikan klaksonku membuatnya berjengit kaget dan dengan cepat menoleh ke arah mobilku. Hahahahaha, lucu sekali! Aku tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget dan bodohnya itu!

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku setelah menurunkan kaca mobilku, ia tersenyum.

"Aku ingin pulang ke rumah Kibum-sshi." Jawabnya masih tersenyum.

"Ingin kuantar hmm?" tawarku dengan pandangan melihat kaca spion seraya menyisir rambut dengan jemari. Donghae mendongak, hari sangat terik.

Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "ne, gomawo sebelumnya." Ucapnya kemudian memasuki mobilku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Turunkan aku disini, sudah sampai!" ucapnya membuatku menghentikan mobilku. Dapat kulihat rumah sederhana namun terawat. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari mobilku.

"Gomawo Kibum-sshi atas tumpangannya! Kau ingin masuk dulu?" tawarnya melalui jendela mobilku.

"Baiklah!" sahutku kemudian kami memasuki kediamannya.

Saat aku memasuki rumah sederhana itu, tidak ada yang menarik! Tidak ada perabotan yang terlihat mewah! Semua terlihat sederhana dan lama namun terawat. Aku menganggap remeh keluarga Donghae? Memang!

"Siapa Hae?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya pada Donghae.

"Dia Kibum, temanku eomma." Jawab Donghae sopan pada yeoja yang ia sebut eomma itu.

Yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum bak malaikat padaku dan kubalas tersenyum juga, sekarang aku tahu darimana Donghae mendapat senyum manis dan menenangkan itu.

**.**

**.**

"Eomma!" seru seorang namja dari dalam dapur.

"Ada apa Sungmin? Tidak perlu berteriak bukan? Ada tamu!" tegur wanita itu lembut.

"Banshin mengacak-acak dapur lagi eomma!" adu namja imut bernama Sungmin itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Yeoja paruh baya itu menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum dan mengelus surai putranya, "gewenchana Ming! Kita rapihkan bersama eoh?" ujar yeoja paruh baya itu lembut.

**DEG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tertegun mendengarnya, selama aku menjadi bagian keluarga Kim, tidak pernah sekalipun aku mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut anggota keluargaku.

"Aku ikut ya eomma?" timpal Donghae, yeoja paruh baya itu menggeleng.

"Kali ini tidak perlu Hae. Lebih baik kau temani Kibum saja ne?" tolaknya halus.

"Ming ayo kita bersihkan dapur!" ajak nyonya Lee membuat Sungmin kembali tersenyum, menambah kemanisan dalam parasnya.

Tidak pernah keluargaku melakukan hal ini, keluargaku selalu saja membesar-besarkan masalah yang sebenarnya sepele. Tapi tidak dengan keluarga Lee, Keluarga Lee tidak mencemaskan siapa berbuat apa. Mereka merapikan yang berantakan dan melanjutkan hidup mereka.

'Keluarga seperti ini yang kubutuhkan!' ujarku dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana?

Isi artikel yang menyentuh untukku karena aku hidup di keluarga broken home#curhat.

Bagiku, membuat ff remake dari artikel itu lebih susah daripada membuat ff dari imajinasi dan ide sendiri, karena feel kita beda dari penulis aslinya. Ini adalah ff remake keduaku dari artikel setelah ff "Perampok dan Gadis Buta".

Jika Perampok dan Gadis Buta, aku hanya mengubah sedikit ceritanya. Tapi di ff ini aku MEROMBAK HAMPIR SEMUA yang ada di artikel tersebut, dan itu memerlukan waktu berhari-hari, sedangkan membuat ff dari imajinasi sendiri paling lima jam udah bisa rampung satu chap.

Itu juga membuat ff dalam lima jam lama buatnya, karena saat membaca ff rata-rata gak sampai setengah jam, setelah baca terus ditinggalin gitu aja gak kasih jejak, benarkan silent readers?

Yang sama di ff ini dengan artikel adalah keluarga yang saling menyalahkan (Kim) dan keluarga yang low profile (Lee). Dan alasan ff ini tidak final dalam satu chap adalah, aku masih mempelajari lanjutan dari artikel tersebut, kalau aku ketemu lagi linknya akan ku kasih di chap selanjutnya biar dapat dibandingkan dengan yang asli.

Yang membuatku heran : Kibum bukan bias utamaku tapi aku selalu menjadikannya main cast di ffku. Tiga bias utamaku adalah Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung (aku belum pernah membuat ff dengan main cast Yesung). Aku sangat menyukai karakter Kibum setelah menyukai pair KiHae.

Karena readers ffku kebanyakan guest dan kita tidak bisa berkomunikasi di ff,, add aku di fb ya,, Nazimah Agustina.

Guest : promosi lu thor!

Author : aku sering bagi tautan update screenplays disitu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih telah membaca dan maaf jika mengecewakan.**

**Setelah MEMBACA budayakan ME-REVIEW..**

**Kritik dan Saran membangun sangat dibutuhkan …**

**~ Desember 2012 ~**

**.**

**.**


End file.
